


Secrets

by brazilianheart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilianheart/pseuds/brazilianheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is drunk and alone at a party. One night. One party. One choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me for the mistakes,english is not my first language.

And, once more, he regretted going out. Nico was in a couch, a drink in a hand, a cigarette in the middle on the other one, the arms were covered by the long sleeves and also by the deep cuts. No one at that party would ever know, they didn't need to be ripped off of their worlds of fairy tales by the confusion that boy was. His pale skin showed that he didn’t leaved his house and the dark circles under his eyes that he barely sleep, but no one seemed to notice or, maybe, they were already used to it. Percy was with a tray in his hands and offered him something to eat, but he simpled shooked his head. The boy ahead were so handsome that he would loook at him for hours and hours with out being tired, but the green eyes undid the eye contact when someone else called him. He looked to the watch on the wall. Forty five past two a.m.. Two days, four hours and forty five minutes since the last time he ate something. No one knew that too.

The loud music was making his head hurt ou maybe were the seventh cigarette of the night, but he didn’t mind and wouldn’t quit because, after all, that was the only way to forget everything that drived him insane. He stood up, he couldn't bear see couple behind couple sit there to get more contact. Nico knew really well the way out of that house, he used to go there as a kid. In the middle of the hall he saw a girl, he knew he should know her of somewhere else but didn't remember where. She was drunk and moved to much so he had to pay attencion to not burn her, she was close and talked something about his eyes. He didn’t like to pretend that cared and was increasingly uncomfortable with closeness, so he went close to her ear and said something that would be lost in the noise if they weren’t so close. The girl blushed hard and went away and he just continued his way out of the house.

When the last obstacle to get, finally, out of the house was reached someone called him, the voice was unrecognizable because of the music. He turned, Jason and Piper were there, the girl was on the third step of the stairs and was trying to get the blond with her. Nico didn’t know he was there, the only person who really knew him. The blue and black eyes regarded each other like a mute question of how were the things. He said something and let the girl hand go, he was coming for Nico. The girl held his wrists, said something in his ear and the blue eyes lost the determination they had seconds before, they were, now, numb. She turned her body and went up stairs. The blond still there and Nico felt he needed to do something. He yelled he were fine, even not being, even being lost in all that craziness, even though he were yelling for help inside. The blond nodded and ran upstairs.

The house seemed hotter and more suffocating than ever. Nico opened the door and went out, outside the wind were shaking the trees tightly and that’s why there were few people there. The boy were annoyed, not by the wind that turned his lighter off and didn’t let him light a cigarette, but by how quickly he was left aside. He couldn’t understand how no one seemed to notice how broken he was. Most of the time he didn’t want no one to notice, but in moments like that he felt alone.

A hand on his pocket, the other one holding a cigarette and his only company was the smoke that, once in a while, left his mouth. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to be there, maybe he wasn’t supposed to be so annoyed, maybe he wasn’t supposed to cut himself. Things could be easy, not only for him, but for everyone else, no one would have to pretend like him, no one would have to let him drunk on his front door, his sister wouldn’t have to pretend to like him at this parties. For a couple minutes he stood there, the only movement was to put the cigarette in his mouth and out. There were no reason to stay alive, his whole life had become exactly like that moment, a mechanized thing, his body just did what he was used to do.

The cigarette, which was now on the ground, had been pressed repeatedly against his bare arm until it went out. The scars, of the cuts, were big and deformed. He didn’t mind anyone seeing it, it would change nothing, anyway. No one, besides his sister friends, used to look him in the eyes, it was like he was covered in blood all the time. No one have never cared, so why the would care now? 

Maybe there were a reason to live, Hazel, his little sister, his baby. He was just waiting she have someone to hold her if he go away, he was just waiting for someone to take care of her when he were not there to do this. He didn’t remember how, but his feet drove him inside the house again and made him go to every room looking for justo one person. Frank. His hands found the collar of the shirt and the other boy and did him hit a wall, he said something about Frank taking care of his sister and helping her if anything happend. The other boy just nodded.

“Tell her that I’m gone”

And with this he went away, left the party with hurried and agile steps. It started to rain, but he didn’t care, he liked the sensation of someone crying for what he was about to do. The bridge was big and desert. The river above him was moving fast, somewhere raining hard.

**Author's Note:**

> He was drunk, so i'ts supposed to be confuse. Comments?


End file.
